1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to an apparatus and method for generating digital cinema content and an apparatus and method for playing digital cinema content, and more particularly, to a method of generating and playing digital cinema content capable of playing data to show the digital cinema content by decrypting and decoding only data required for showing the digital cinema content having a resolution of 4K with a resolution of 2K and an apparatus for generating and playing digital cinema content using the method.
2. Related Art
Digital cinema refers to a movie that is filmed by a film camera or a digital camera, processed in the form of a digital file, packaged, distributed through a process medium (hard disk drive (HDD)), a satellite, a broadband access network, etc., and provided to the movie-going public by a digital cinema system of a movie theater through a high quality digital video service.
On July 2005, Digital Cinema Initiatives (DCI), formed by major Hollywood motion picture studios, released the DCI specification, which became a technology standard for distribution/screening of digital movies. Digital cinema content used according to the DCI specification conforms to a standard for compressed moving picture (Wavelet, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-high definition (HD), or Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG)-2000) having a high resolution of 2K (2048*1080) or 4K (4096*2048), and has standards such as a digital cinema package (DCP) for encrypting and safely distributing the content and a key delivery message (KDM) for transferring decryption information.
Digital cinema theaters show digital cinema content using a received DCP and KDM. At this time, the content should be screened in real time with a resolution of 2K and a frame rate of 24 frames per second (fps), with a resolution of 2K and a frame rate of 48 fps, or with a resolution of 4K and a frame rate of 24 fps. Also, digital cinema theaters should be able to show digital cinema content having a resolution of 4K and a frame rate of 24 fps in real time with a resolution of 2K and a frame rate of 24 fps.
4K digital cinema content can be screened with a resolution of 4K or 2K using a DCP obtained by encrypting and packaging various elements, such as images, sound and captions, and a KDM having decryption information required for playing the content. To show digital cinema, a showing server should have a large data processing capability and a real-time processing capability. In other words, a high-performance server is required to decrypt all 4K data and extract 2K data.
As mentioned above, digital cinema compliant with the DCI specification can be played with a resolution of 2K using digital cinema content having a resolution of 4K. However, it is necessary to decrypt the whole encrypted 4K digital cinema content and extract data having a resolution of 2K, so that a showing server can show the content with a resolution of 2K. To extract only the 2K-resolution data from the 4K-resolution data, the end of the 2K-resolution data should be found by parsing JPEG 2000 (J2K) frame data, which may increase a load of the showing server and deteriorate real-time screening.
Consequently, in order to show 4K-resolution digital cinema content compliant with the DCI specification with a resolution of 2K, only 2K-resolution data needs to be extracted from the 4K digital cinema content and decrypted.